damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelius Tealesh
Dictatorship of Vali * Grand Valerius States |nationality=Vali |political=Grand Dictators of Grand Valerius States }} Aurelius Charles Tealesh or Aurelius Tealesh was the founder of the Grand Valerius States. He was Born in Vali in 1843 and would be the first and last Dictator of Vali although his son took over as the Provincial Governor in 1908. He was a staunch Isolationist though had opened trade with Fahrgrave and the nations in the Kalans region. He was also the Founder of the Tealishic Sect of the Valeric Religion in 1902. Biography Early Life Aurelius Tealesh was born on April 17th 1843 in the nation of Vali to his parents Aitilin Tealesh. His childhood is not fully known due to the poor record keeping of the time. He had not been reported once again until 1852 at the age of 9 when his family moved to mainland Vali. Aurelius as he grew older felt that he must become active in politics however in the current Dictatorship of Vali there was no politics so at age 16 he would join the military. Coup D'etat Against Vali By the time he was 22 he had achieved the rank of Major, and as such had a substantial number of forces under him he would use this to his advantage when he launched a Coup D'etat against the Monarchy to place himself in power. His tactical brilliance allowed him to take control of a large portion of the Military as loyalist to himself. As such the Monarch and his family was exiled from Vali. The Dictatorship During the early years of the Dictatorship the Economy Prospered and the Military had gained strength exponentially as such they were preparing for a war. However they would not strike, they needed to be prepared in foreign affairs and the economy. However the chance would come in 1872 with the Skirmish of the River Valerin, though this did not create a unified Valeric Nation it did cement the Valican Dictator as a power in the soon to be Grand Valerius States. But mere 6 years later the war would erupt Valeric Unification War and the Battle of Catelan kicked off with a bang. The war which lasted six years saw many victories and with the defate of the Anti-Vali League and Free Valeric Republican Union the Grand Valerius States was born. The Grand Valerius States The Grand Valerius States a nation that was not trusted by many of its neighbors nor the Arkasians was prepared. However with tensions brewing elsewhere, Aurelius made a diplomatic move to open treaties with Fahrgrave and the small Nations in the Kalans. As such the Grand Valerius States has set itself up diplomatically and militarily as a power.In 1902 after a few decades the Tealishic Religious sect was first propped up which sparked a small civil unrest due to it. Then the First World War kicked off and the Grand Valerius States joined the side of the Entente against the Central powers. However he did not see the end of this as he died prior to the Victory of the Entente. Death In 1916 in the middle of the day of the 3rd of November, a Fatal Heart attack killed Aurelius Tealesh I in his residence. His son Aurelius Tealesh II then took power on November 4th and the state funeral was held on the 8th of November, as well as a week of mourning for the founder of the nation that started on the 4th and ended on the 11th. Category:Characters Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Dictators Category:Valerics